Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens system and an image capturing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an imaging lens system and an image capturing device with a compact size and a wide field of view applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the development of compact electronic devices, corresponding image capturing devices installed are also required to be miniaturized. However, although conventional image capturing systems can be miniaturized, it is difficult to satisfy both demands of a large field of view and a short total track length. Thus, they cannot be applied to compact electronic devices while having a larger field of view, such as mobile phones, portable devices, wearable image recorders, optical recognition devices or other electronic devices.